The Winter Constellation
by SilverStarWolfGoddessAmarantha
Summary: A white haired older teenage boy stood in front of the giant 20 foot man calmly. The man spoke rather sorrowfully, "It is with my regret that I banish you from the Spirit World for killing your master." The boy simply waved the gigantic blue man off, "Don't worry, sir. I fully understand what I did and the consequence for it." With that he disappeared into the human world.
1. Chapter 1

As Jack Frost, former Celestial Spirit of Winter, now Fallen Star, casually wandered the streets of Magnolia he spotted a mess of orange hair. He smiled and made his way over to the man in the black suit, wearing blue tinted sunglasses, and had unruly orange hair. He greeted cheerfully, "Hey, Leo! What's up?" The man, now revealed to be Leo, startled looking up at the pale, white haired teen in front of him. His eyes widened behind his sunglasses,

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Jack shrugged casually,

"I got banished from the Celestial Spirit World for killing my master." Then Jack was ambushed by a blonde haired teen,

"Hey! Who are you? I haven't seen you around." Leo tapped her on the shoulder, and she spun to greet him with a wide smile. Leo began to explain,

"Princess, this is Jack Frost, former Celestial Spirit of Winter." The girl's eyes widened,

" _Former_ Celestial Spirit?" Jack nodded,

"Yup. I killed my master and the good 'ol King had to banish me, much to his regret." The blonde asked,

"Why?" Jack blinked, he thought no one would care. He shrugged,

"She ordered me to." Leo expounded on Jack's explanation,

"Jack has a bad history of owners. Either they're insane or are extremely depressed." Jack nodded,

"Yeah, my master was extremely depressed and suicidal. She ordered me to kill her. So," he shrugged again, rather nonchalantly, "I froze her to death." The blonde gaped and suddenly Jack frowned,

"Hey, I never got your name." The blonde perked up slightly at that,

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Celestial Spirit Mage." Jack blinked before shrugging, _again_. _Sooner or later that is going to become his trademark_ , Leo thought wryly.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy looked at Jack curiously,

"So what type of key did you have?" Jack looked at her amused,

"There are several sets of keys as you know. The Zodiac Keys, also known as the Golden Key Set and the Silver Key Set are the most well known. But there is also a Jewel Key Set. Well, honestly my key doesn't belong to any of the three sets. My key belongs to the Seasonal Key Set, of which there are four, including mine." Leo looked at Jack,

"Won't you get into more trouble by telling Lucy this?" Jack shrugged,

"Don't know, don't care. Isn't the first time I've been banished like this." He continued explaining to Lucy, "Weirdly enough there is also a minor key set attached to the Seasonal Key Set called the Holiday Key Set. Those particular spirits are very interesting. Not necessarily useful in battle like the Zodiac Spirits, but more in everyday life. You don't hear about the Animal Key Set often either, perhaps because many of them are tied to the Silver Key Set as well." Jack hummed, "The Nature Key Set is pretty cool too." Lucy smiled at him,

"Do you think you could tell me any more information about the various key sets?" Leo shot her a look which instantly set Lucy backpedalling, "Only if it doesn't get you in more trouble though!" Jack shrugged,

"Eh. The good 'ol King likes me. He'll probably lift my sentence in five years." Lucy gaped at that,

"But Loke could barely survive three!" Jack looked at her oddly,

"So you aren't aware that the less known and less keys a Key Set has the stronger the Spirits belonging to that Set are?" Lucy stared at him before murmuring defensively,

"No I did _not_ know that." Leo slapped Jack on the back of the head hissing,

"Jack, you fool! Humans, Celestial Spirit Mages or not, are _not_ supposed to know that information!" Jack looked weirdly at Leo,

"What in the _world_ are you talking about? Shouldn't it be common knowledge?" Leo face-palmed,

"I forgot that you haven't been down for centuries and as such were never briefed on the rules." Lucy turned her attention to Leo,

"Wait, what now? But if he just got banished then how has he not been down to Earthland for centuries?" Leo turned to his master and explained,

"The Seasonal Key Set keys are extremely rare and as they have duties to perform, it is extremely hard for a Celestial Spirit Mage to find one, so they are almost never contracted. Jack happens to have contracted with a total of three mages, all of them suffering from his power." Lucy looked confused,

"Suffering from his power?" Leo looked away not answering. Jack, however, replied breezily,

"Owning certain keys can have certain side effects on the owner. Moreso if the owner already suffers from various certain ailments. Spring's key, Toothiana's key, can make its owner constantly happy. Specifically it boosts its owner's mood. Summer's key, from what I've heard, makes its owner more likely to go into a rage. Whether of passion or anger I don't really know. I don't socialize with the Summer Spirit. The Autumn Spirit often makes his owner calmer, more reasonable. And then there's my key. Unfortunately many people find winter to be a miserable time of year. Owning my key just makes that misery increase." Lucy stared at him, barely able to comprehend what she was hearing.

 **AN: Don't own Rise of the Guardians nor Fairy Tail**


	3. Chapter 3

She murmured softly, "So this has happened with all your masters?" Jack nodded,

"Incidentally yes." That was when the three arrived at the guild. He spotted Gray, "How interesting. An ice-make Mage huh?" He watched Gray brawl before noticing something, "Eh? He uses Static Ice-Make Magic. Wonder if he'd like any pointers." With that Jack walked over to the dark haired Mage and Lucy stared at him. She turned to Leo,

"So will he be alright?" Leo nodded distractedly, paying more attention to the former Winter Celestial Spirit. Leo was still worried about his old friend, but knew that Jack was more than capable of protecting himself.

Jack tapped Gray's shoulder, "Hey, I noticed you use Static Ice-Make magic. Would you like me to teach you how to use Dynamic Ice-Make magic?" Gray turned to the white haired teen and looked at him weirdly,

"Who are you?" Jack laughed and scratched his head a bit,

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jack Frost, former Celestial Spirit of Winter." Gray blinked,

"So you're like Loke?" Jack cocked his head,

"Huh? Loke?" Gray raised an eyebrow,

"Yeah the ginger standing by Lucy."

"Oh, you mean Leo. I suppose he changed his name while he was banished. Eh, oh well. But more or less. So do you want me to teach you?" Gray shrugged,

"Sure, why not? It might be useful in battle."

"Do you have any training grounds where I can show you?" Gray nodded,

"Yeah, follow me." With that he took Jack outside to where Fairy Tail typically held their practice battles. Jack then moved to the center of the area,

"Rather than making a flat hand and a fist and putting them together, you can just put your hands together, flat against each other, some consider this to be a prayer position, and then say, **Frost Make: Cat Solid**! Or whatever creature you want. After that you merely have to give the creature your orders." With his demonstration, once he spoke the words he pulled his hands apart and the cat appeared. Gray kneeled down by the cat and touched it softly. It had intricate snowflake and frost patterns on it, but was smooth and hard like ice. He stood back up and looked at Jack,

"Frost Make huh?" Jack nodded,

"Yeah, as I mentioned earlier, I was a celestial spirit. But if you want to make anything bigger than say a lion, it's better for you to place your palms flat on the floor." Jack demonstrated this, " **Frost Make: Manticore Solid**!" And of course a manticore appeared. Jack turned to address Gray, "And if you don't add the word solid to the 'spell' it comes out like this… **Frost Make: Bird!"** A bird appeared, but unlike the other creations it was slightly opaque, not a solid ice blue, almost white like the other creations. Jack gestured at it, "As you can tell it isn't quite solid, but still moves on its own. You can use these types of creations to carry messages for you." Gray nodded,

"That's cool, man. Thanks for showing me." Jack shrugged,

"I figured while I'm down here I might as well pass on some of my power." Here Gray looked at him weirdly, but before he could ask anything Lucy approached Jack,

"Leo said something interesting and I was wondering if you could confirm it." Jack looked at her curiously,

"Sure, what is it?"

"He said something about being able to share your powers, let others use your powers." Jack nodded,

"Yeah, sure I can. It's what I just did with Gray. I gave him permission to use my powers." Lucy looked at him worriedly,

"But won't that drain your powers? Your energy? And decrease the amount of time you have here?!" Jack looked at her weirdly,

"No, and no, and no." He frowned, "Seriously, I have no idea why you would think that Lucy." Gray asked,

"Gave me permission?" Jack nodded absently in Gray's direction,

"Yeah, unless I give a Mage permission they can't use any Frost-Make magic. Even a normal Mage can use it if I give them permission, but it's strictly a Winter Magic, meaning it can only be used if a Mage has been given permission by the current celestial winter spirit. If I hadn't given you permission, mentally really, then you wouldn't be able to do it no matter how much magic you channeled into your hands and words. Give it a go." Gray closed his eyes and put his palms on the ground before shouting out,

" **Frost Make: Dragon Solid**!" A gigantic European Dragon appeared behind Gray. He turned around and stared in awe at the huge creature. It looked at him, waiting for orders. Gray then frowned, "Ano, Jack, how do I dissipate the creations?" Jack answered offhandedly, without really looking at him,

"Just close your hands and say 'Dissipate!' Your creation will then disappear." Gray nodded. Lucy frowned,

"I still don't get it Jack. How can he use your powers without draining them?" Jack looked at Lucy seriously,

"My powers come from Winter itself. No matter what, Winter will always come. My powers can never be drained. If there's frost around, it rejuvenates me, even just a little. The colder it is, the less energy I lose. I have given Gray permission to use the power, powers, of Winter to aid him. While I am in control of them, they are not my personal powers. It can be likened to either you allowing someone else to use your keys or Erza allowing someone else to use her re-equip space. While they are undoubtedly yours, the person must use their own magic to do the summoning itself. Additionally, since the Spirits have contracts with _you_ , unless you give the person permission, typically verbal, to use your keys, they will be unable to pull the spirit through the gate. Sure the gate might open, but that does not mean the spirit will come through. With permission, the spirits will of course come through the gate knowing you have given your permission for this person to call upon them. Similar for what I said about Erza's re-equip space. A person cannot access it, much less draw from it without her permission, as it is _hers_. But once again, they must use their own power to access and draw from it." Leo sighed,

"Sometimes you take way too long explaining things Jack." The white hair teen shrugged carelessly,

"They're the ones who asked. Besides, I'm older than you." Lucy blinked,

"Really?" Leo sighed and nodded reluctantly,

"Yeah. He's been around since death. I've been around for about a thousand years. Jack has been around for what? Two thousand?" Jack shook his head,

"Closer to five thousand."

"Then why does Loke look like an adult, while you look like a teen?" Jack answered,

"Personal preference. While it's rare I have a couple of other forms I use semi-regularly." Leo snorted,

"More like just about never. You only slip into Old Man Winter form when you want pity. You take on your female form so you can have fun with guys and your Norse form when you want to scare the wits out of people. But you almost never do!" Jack looked at Leo dully,

"Well when you've been around for almost five thousand years and only had three owners, all of which ordered you to kill them you don't always feel like having fun and getting more pity. You've had at least, what? Fifteen owners? And until Karen you've never been banished from the Celestial Spirit World. You don't even have any duties other than being the occasional advisor to the king and keeping the Zodiac happy! I have to keep an eye on winter and make sure everything goes smoothly otherwise Toothiana could never get her work done and the earth would never get time to just relax!" At the end Jack was shouting. Leo winced, and put his hands up,

"Alright, alright. I get your point Jack."

 **AN: Still don't own Fairy Tail or Rise of the Guardians**


	4. Chapter 4

Jack glanced at Lucy,

"Oh, and you have permission to use Frost Make magic as well, when you need it." Leo raised an eyebrow, and Jack shrugged, "She needs caster magic to protect herself. I know you summon yourself whenever you want to try and help her, but you can't be around all the time." He turned to Lucy, "It will be only a slight drain on your magic. Probably the equivalent to summoning one of the Nikola." Lucy nodded and smiled at him,

"Thank you so much Jack!" Jack waved a hand,

"No problem, no problem." He then walked off, but was confronted by Mirajane before he could leave.

"Hey, so are you and Lucy close? You came in with her." Jack looked at the barmaid before scratching his head,

"Um, I just met her today. And technically I came in with Leo. Lucy just happened to be there. Can't say it's a coincidence though as she's Leo's owner." Lucy, unfortunately for Jack, heard that and screeched,

"I don't own Loke! He's my friend, my comrade, my nakama!" Jack looked at her strangely,

"Of course you own him, you have his key, and he has agreed to a contract with you. No Celestial Spirit is _friends_ with a mortal, it would break their hearts. At best they act as guardians. At worst, well…." Jack shrugged, "Well they are no more than a weapon." Leo looked unfazed but Lucy was near enraged,

"How can you say that?! Celestial Spirits have their own thoughts, feelings, personalities, and quirks! They're more than a weapon, they're _people_." Jack stared at her,

"I never said they weren't. But they are still weapons to be wielded against others or used for various purposes. Should a Celestial Spirit become too attached to their owner… The consequences are always terrible." Leo stared at Jack now before murmuring,

"Please...tell me what you're talking about." Jack didn't respond, instead he turned away, only barely indicating that Leo could follow him if he desired answers. Leo didn't even look at Lucy before he raced after Jack, not wanting to lose the swift white haired teen. Lucy stared at her spirit as he ran away. Lucy sighed.

Only the two were far away enough from the guild and alone, did Jack turn to Leo. His eyes changed from sky blue to an icy cold blue. "I think you've become too attached to your owner Leo." Leo swallowed hard,

"What are the consequences?" Jack's voice was cold,

"If you are unlucky, your key will become corrupted with grief, and you will go into a rage like state, destroying everything around you. Then the Celestial Spirit King will strip you of your powers and banish you, but leave you your immortality, so you shall suffer your loss forever. Not to mention you will be replaced in your position. There are no exceptions." Leo winced.

"What do you think happened to the Celestial Spirit of the Night? He fell in love with his master and had a child with her, a child that was forever cursed until some Mage put the child out of its misery. Even now, he still wanders the earth, trying desperately to forget his grief." Leo flinched at Jack's cold words. Jack's form rippled before fading into a man in his early twenties, wearing clothes of royalty, along with a circlet of frosted ice sitting atop his head. Leo recognized Jack's transition into Jokul Frosti, the Celestial Winter Spirit that controlled blizzards.

Jokul smiled coldly at Leo, "Why don't I invite your colleagues down here to explain the consequences?" However, Leo knew it wasn't a question. In a light blue flash, contrary to the typical golden flash, all of Lucy's spirits appeared in front of Jokul. All of them, except the Zodiac, kneeled before the Celestial Seasonal Spirit of Winter.

"I think all of you forgot something important, regarding your status as Celestial Spirits. Should you care too much about your owner, the consequences will be dire. As you know, I have been the representative of the Spirit King for eight long centuries. So, I will remind you of what will happen.

Your key will become corrupted with grief, and you will go into a rage like state, destroying everything around you. Then the Celestial Spirit King will strip you of your powers and banish you, but leave you your immortality, so you shall suffer your loss forever. Not to mention you will be replaced in your position. There are no exceptions.

However, if you are lucky, the Celestial Spirit King might just wipe your memories. Of your beloved owner. And there is no fighting the King.

If you are somewhere in between, perhaps you will end up like me. With different personalities to ward off the grief, yet allowed to remember, remain a spirit, and continue your duties.

Regardless, do not forget your duties as a Celestial Spirit." Jokul smirked at the horrified looks on all of the Spirits' faces. He pitied them really. It was rare to find an owner that actually cared about their wellbeing. But it made no difference. There had been thousands of spirits, but so many broke the rules the King had come down hard on them. With that done, Jokul casually snapped his fingers and all the spirits disappeared with the exception of Leo. Jokul looked at Leo with hooded eyes,

"There is a reason why Jack is in control and why he is the last. While he has grief, he knows how to move on." Leo nodded shakily, before running off. Jokul knew what he was running for. He was running to warn Lucy that her Spirits may change in attitude to avoid the consequences. Because while they all loved and cared for her, there were certain lines they could not cross.

Jokul looked up at the sky, before he faded back to Jack, the one who wore the casual blue hoodie, brown pants, and sky blue eyes. Jack stared at where Leo had disappeared before chuckling softly to himself,

"And to think that you berated me for revealing information that stopped being sensitive decades ago. It looks like _you're_ the one who isn't briefed on the rules." Jack sighed, he supposed he ought to find lodging, but he couldn't really be bothered.

So with that thought, Jack set off in the streets of Magnolia searching for a place that was at least somewhat protected from the elements. He grumbled when he couldn't find a place, instead settling on the outskirts of Magnolia. He pressed his palms gently to the ground and murmured, " **Frost Make: House - Series Simple and Indefinite**." Jack hadn't told Gray about the malleability of his magic and had only given the Mage permission for the simpler version. The Mage seemed to only use the simple version of Ice-Make magic after all.

At any rate, Jack now had his house. It was a simple five room house, with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a study, and a living room. As a Celestial Spirit, even though he was banished, Jack had no need for food. Sure, it could be nice sometimes, but really was nothing more than a luxury.

The house was a single defined color, a hardened ice blue, that cast rainbows when the sun shone down upon it. The house was also incredibly difficult to destroy, as he created it to remain in the same state for an indefinite period of time.

With that Jack entered his room, where he found an ice hammock awaiting him. Jack was rather pleased with the results and then laid down on the bed to sleep.

 **AN: Don't own Fairy Tail or Rise of the Guardians**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning he found Lucy's face hovering above his. Jack did not jolt forward and hit her head, instead he moved it over while he sat up. He looked at the girl, not necessarily annoyed but definitely not pleased,

"And you've entered my house without permission why?" Lucy stared at him angrily,

"Leo came back and apologized for not being able to act as he normally does around me because he's afraid of the consequences! He told me you threatened him, along with my other spirits!" Jack's eyes glowed coldly,

"Allow me to correct you, Lucy- _chan_. I did not _threaten_ your spirits. I merely _reminded_ them of the Celestial _law_. It is hardly my fault that _they_ forgot the consequences." Lucy growled,

"And exactly what consequences are those?" Jack looked down upon her, before Jokul surfaced.

"Girl. You have no idea how much your Spirits could suffer if they get too close to you. There is a reason they are either treated as toys, pets, or _weapons_. It is what they are meant to _be_. Should they become too attached they will either lose their memories, given another personality, or go into a grief induced rage and then get stripped of their powers, banished, but remain immortal. It has been done dozens of times before when a Spirit's master has died that the King had to take extreme measures, because the Spirit was unable to do their duty." Lucy stared at him in disbelief,

"What?! But I've never heard of such a thing!" Jokul looked at her mercilessly,

"That is because Celestial Spirit Mages have become less in number and thus many teachings have been lost. And besides, the Heartfilia line was the only line _ever_ to treat Spirits as their equals. As their friends. They were fools that did not know the consequences. _Your_ line is responsible for the creation of the Eclipse Zodiac. Anna Heartfilia owned all of the Zodiac, including Ophiuchus. And when she died, the Celestial Spirit King was forced to give the Zodiac different personalities so they could continue their duty. Because after her death… They just cried. They wouldn't stop. And the King did not have the heart to banish them. But their original selves never forgot their beloved owner. They just want to be free so they can join her. That is all." Lucy was in shock. She had never read about _any_ of this. Jokul snorted, to think, this girl didn't even _know_ her own history. Jokul found it incredibly ridiculous. Jack found it to be sad. And North, also known as Old Man Winter, thought it to be a shame.

 **AN: Don't own Fairy Tail or Rise of the Guardians,** ** _do_** **own the idea of Anna Heartfilia's death creating the Eclipse Zodiac though.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: for those of you who are unhappy the way the story has turned, please be reassured there is a reason behind it**

Lucy asked quietly, "Is there any way to fix her mistake?" Jack shook his head,

"Afraid not." He sighed, "I wasn't trying to threaten them. It's just as Celestial Wizards became rarer in number, the harsher they treated their spirits and the more history was lost. Due to this, the primary rule was no killing ones master, or being involved in it in any way. By ordering this, no spirit would have to feel guilt as a result of having caused their owner's death. But, there have been problems with that rule. It's been inefficient and has punished spirits who do not deserve it." He glanced at Leo.

"I voted for him to stay, but Autumn, Spring, and Summer were afraid he'd become a danger as Eclipse Leo had become. I saw no danger, but I was overruled." Lucy murmured,

"So what is your opinion of the law you reminded my spirits of?"

"Both useful and useless. Due to the terrible treatment most spirits receive it is inconsequential. However, due to your bond with your spirits, a very similar situation could occur." He looked at her with glowing real eyes, "However, I believe the law can be revised so it fits properly." Lucy queried quietly,

"How many times have you needed a new personality?" Jack replied softly,

"Twice. North was the first Winter Constellation. His mistress was a beautiful woman, who absolutely hated winter. He loved her though, for her compassion. But one day a heat stroke killed her. North drowned in his grief and let his powers loose. The end result is known as the Thousand Year Winter, as it took that long for his Majesty to finally change his personality. He knew wiping his memories would be useless, he'd still feel the same grief. Jokul… He killed hundreds for his master. They were extremely close, truly loyal to each other, or at least one would think. Until his master betrayed him, and Jokul was enraged. He killed his master, and fell into 'madness'. It took only a decade for his Majesty to change his personality once more. Arien was my third master and she was suicidal. I fulfilled her wish.

However, I was not particularly attached to her. So I was unaffected by the second law, but was condemned under the first law." Lucy nodded slowly.

"Ok. Can you tell me about the other key sets?" Jack shrugged,

"I see no reason not to. There's the Animal Key set, containing Vulpeca, Draco, Serpis, Canes Ventaci, Pegasus, Ursaring Major, and Phoenix. There's the Hero or Royal Key set which includes Orion, Andromeda, Casseiopia, . There's the Hell Key set, those are particularly nasty spirits, Cerberus, Demise, Chaos, Seith, Wrath, Envy, Pride, Sloth, Gluttony, Lust and Greed. The last seven are part of their own key set, the Sin Key set which also includes Treachery, Liar, and . The Holiday Key set includes Aster of the New Year, Turkey of the Harvest, Angel of Valentines, Leprechaun of Luck, Serei of Christmas and all those holidays, uh there's also a Stag for freedom and probably a couple dozen others that I've forgotten. And for most of those spirits I just addressed them by their title, not their names." Lucy queried quietly,

"Do you think you could help me find their keys?" Jack scratched his head,

"I probably can't, but North might."

"The first Winter Constellation right?"

"Yeah."


End file.
